Only half human
by Ariel Hayes
Summary: It's about my dark side's past and how she knew Yami Bakura.Yami Yugi is in it too..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!*falls over*
1. It starts

This is my fic on how my darkside came to become what she is now. Trapped in a gold medallion. Warren! You know what to do.  
  
Warren: As Ariel Hayes's official disclaimer person I will now do the disclaimer. Ariel Hayes does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. We are waaaaaay too poor to be sued. All Ariel has is Monopoly play money.  
  
Ariel: Thank you Warren (Ariel hands Warren a bag of Monopoly money.)  
  
Warren: Cheap scape. (Warren ignores the bag of Monopoly money and returns to the main world of the Warrentegoes, Goddessissia.)  
  
Ally: On with da fic.  
  
Well. I suppose Ariel is the one who wants me to tell you this for what ever reason. I suppose you might be wondering who I am? I am Tiereana Dragonsoul a female fighter from ancient Egypt. I am also referred to as Darkside or Dark Ariel. I remember a little about everything. I'm not angry at anyone or Pharaoh, but I do have a lot of pain. The pain started when some village people came to my family's house. Heh, if you could call only two people a family. I'm only half human. So, I never knew my father. My mother was killed when she stepped in on some kind of forbidden dark ceremony. Sacrificed more like it. Damned, summoned monsters. I was an orphan. I feel like no one cares that I exist. So I worked as hard as I could for money.  
  
Flashback*  
  
Worker1: Heh, look at that pathetic little girl. Trying be one of the grown ups eh? Worthless.  
  
Worker2: I hear she's half demon.  
  
Worker3: She deserves to be an orphan then. Makes me sick considering how she even came to be.  
  
Tireana: (What do those imbeciles know? How could they know my pain? Slackers. I should kill them all. No, I'm too strong for them to bother me. They'll die anyways.)  
  
Worker1: She should die.  
  
Tireana: You humans do realize I can hear you?  
  
Worker2: Shut up! Who was ever talking to you?  
  
Tiereana: I don't have to listen to you and you all can go to hell.  
  
Worker1: You shouldn't talk back kid! (All of them start beater her up.)  
  
Yami: What is the meaning of this!  
  
Worker3: Oh! Pharaoh, we are deeply sorry. It's just that this girl needed severe punishment for her actions.  
  
Yami: And what harm could she have possibly done to you? I see no damage to any of you.  
  
Worker3: Uh. Ummm.  
  
Yami: You better get back to work or else you'll suffer more than what this girl has.  
  
All of the Workers: Yes sir! (All of them quickly get back to work.)  
  
Yami: Are you all right? What's your name?  
  
Tiereana: (Struggling to speak.) Tie. Tiereana Dra. Dragonsoul. (She was beat up pretty badly.)  
  
Yami: (Yami goes over to her.) Sometimes people can be bad, but pleas do not think that all people are like that.  
  
Tiereana: Than you. You. You are so much kinder than the rest. (She smiles and faints from too much pain.)  
  
Yami: Poor girl. (He picks her up and carries her of to the palace. When he arrives at the palace he is met by one of his priest.)  
  
Priest: Hello Pharaoh. (He glances at the girl.) Oh I see that you have a girl there with you. What are you going to do with her?  
  
Yami: I figured she needed a place to stay. I am only being kind.  
  
Priest: (The priest frowns realizing that the girl was the half demon everyone was talking about.) She might be carrying some sort of disease, Pharaoh. Her kind shouldn't be here.  
  
Yami: (Yami ignores him and proceeds towards the guest rooms.)  
  
Priest: Your too soft Pharaoh. Your kindness will be your downfall.  
  
Yami: *Setting Tiereana down on the bed* I hope your life becomes better.  
  
End of flashback*  
  
He was the nicest person that I ever knew. He was almost like a father to me. After staying inside of the palace for a few days he taught me in the ways of fighting.  
  
Flashback*  
  
Yami: Tiereana. Come over here.  
  
Tiereana: *Walks over to Yami *  
  
Yami: I want to show you how to defend yourself.  
  
Tiereana: Thank you.  
  
Yami: Here I show you the basics. Now put up your fists and come at me.  
  
Tiereana: Won't I hurt you if I do that?  
  
Yami: No. I'll be just fine. (Yami goes into a defensive position.)  
  
Tiereana: Okay. But if those are your famous last words it's not my fault. (Tiereana comes at Yami full force and hits him strait in the middle of his arms. This forces him to slide back a few inches.)  
  
Yami: Wow, that was more powerful than expected.  
  
Tiereana: What did you expect? I am half demon. Haven't you heard the rumors?  
  
Yami: Yes, but you still need some work. Now I'll come at you.  
  
Tiereana: *Goes into a defensive position * Come on then.  
  
Yami: (Yami hits Tiereana which knocks her down.)  
  
Tiereana: Uh. You're strong.  
  
Yami: Not as strong as you can be. It will just take time and lots of practice. Some patience, too. (Yami extends his hand to help her up. Tiereana takes grabs his hand and gets up.)  
  
Tiereana: Yami, I want to be the strongest fighter ever.  
  
End of flashback*  
  
Then when I had had enough training I received a gift from Yami. It just so happened that there was a thief in the area. His name was Bakura.  
  
Tiereana: Why did you call me here?  
  
Yami: I want to give you a gift, for all your training. (Yami hands Tiereana a gold handled jeweled dagger.)  
  
Tiereana: (Tiereana takes the dagger. She looks at it with great admiration.) Thank you. You shouldn't have.  
  
Yami: I also want to give you this leather whip. You may find it of use one day. (Yami hand this to Tiereana and she gladly takes it.)  
  
Tiereana: So, I guess this means that I'll be off then. Where will I go?  
  
Yami: I believe that you'll find your own way in life, this dagger and this whip may just be the key. You're a strong young lady so don't worry.  
  
Tiereana: Thank you for everything. (She hugs Yami and then heads over to the market place.)  
  
~~At the market place~~~  
  
Fish Merchant: Fresh fish! Fresh fishies for sale!  
  
Tiereana: Hmm. I wonder if anyone will recruit me. (Tiereana takes out the dagger and looks at it lovingly.)  
  
Jeweler: That is a lovely dagger you have. May I examine it?  
  
Tiereana: I'm not going to sell it. Someone very special gave it to me.  
  
Bakura: Now's my chance. (Bakura bolts over to were Tiereana is standing and snatches the knife out of Tiereana's hands. He runs as quickly as he can away from them.)  
  
Jeweler: Stop thief!  
  
Tiereana: Damn it! (Tiereana extends her wings and flies after Bakura.)  
  
Bakura: *He glances back * (What the hell is she? I wonder what is so special about it that she would risk her life for it.)  
  
Tiereana: Come back here you coward! Come and face your doom!  
  
Bakura: *He turns a corner into an ally way *  
  
Tiereana: (Tiereana turns, retracts her wings, and keeps running after him.)  
  
Bakura: Of all the rotten luck. It's a dead end. *He turns around and stares at Tiereana *  
  
Tiereana: Dark Arm blades activate. (Blades come out on top of Tiereana's wrist. Each blade about a foot long each, and both the color black with a slight dark glow to them.) Give me back what you stole from me and I might let you live.  
  
Bakura: I don't fear death. (He puts his hand to his head and releases a beam of energy at her. Tiereana falls over and is knocked out.) Not as tough as you seem. I guess you weren't taught to resist psychic attacks. (Bakura walks over to her.) You are beautiful nonetheless. (He picks her up and walks away to his hide out.)  
  
~~~Later at Bakura's place~~~  
  
Bakura: (He sets her down on the bed and looks at her for a moment, then he walks away.)  
  
Tiereana: Ugh, where am I? *She gets up and starts looking around the place * (Well wherever I am it sure would deserve a good cleaning.)  
  
Bakura: (He walks back into the room and stares at her.) Ah, I see that you are awake now.  
  
Tiereana: *She glares at him * Why did you take me here?!  
  
Bakura: Because I felt like it.  
  
Tiereana: Jerk.  
  
Bakura: I'm not really that much of a "jerk". My name is Bakura.*He shrugs and goes back to wandering around the market. He has Tiereana's jeweled dagger with him. *  
  
Tiereana: *She looks out the window. She then sighs and extends her black bat like wings. She then thinks to herself that he was kind of cute. For a thief. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End o chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ariel: Sorry people. I ran out of ideas.  
  
Warren: *sighs * If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter.just put them in your review.  
  
Ariel: Please review!!!! 


	2. How the girl met her other

Ariel: *cackles * XD I am back. See? If you people review then you are rewarded with another chapter.  
  
Warren: *knocks Ariel out with a shovel* There we go. Now, as Ariel Hayes's official disclaimer person, I will now do the disclaimer. Ariel Hayes does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It's common sense peoples. We wish we did own it.but no. We hope you have common sense.  
  
Ally: *blinks * O_o; On with da fic.  
  
~~~~~~ Chapter 2! The strangeness.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Hm.. * He sighs and looks up the street for a good place to sell the dagger * Hmm.. That place looks good.. * He wanders over to a stand and begins to talk to the person in it about the dagger and how much it could be sold for*  
  
Tiereana: *shrugs and jumps out of the window gliding over to the other building and hanging on to a post sticking out from the side * I feel. Maybe I'll find him again. *flips over the post and then jumps down into the street with a thud. She then glances around smiling and looks for Bakura. It seemed easy enough to find him, since he was different from most Egyptians.*  
  
Merchant: * talks in a strange Arabian accent quickly all the time* Ah! That is a very very good dagger. I sell to you for very much money. Are you sure you really want to sell that?  
  
Bakura: *looks at the merchant strangely but then thinks, "Oh well." He then glances at the dagger and nods* Yes, of coarse I want to sell this. That's why I'm here. Exactly how much?  
  
Tiereana: * wanders about searching for him meanwhile her dagger has been sold* Hmmm. I wonder. *Glances up at the sky and sighs as random people run through the streets around her*  
  
Bakura: *nods taking the money and then starts to walk away quickly thinking to himself slightly remembering Tiereana. He figured that she might have run off anyways. He was lost in thought as he bumped into her*  
  
Tiereana: Ow! You darn jerk! Watch were you are going!  
  
Bakura: Heh.. That's the second time you've called me that.  
  
Tiereana: Oh. It's you. *Sighs*  
  
Bakura: Hm? What's so bad about that? *Smirks*  
  
Tiereana: *shakes her head* I guess not.  
  
Bakura: *Still smirking then laughs* Well then. If you don't mind. I'll be on my way.  
  
Guards: *run in and stop* There! Look!  
  
Captain of the Guard: *points* There he is! That's the one who stole the Millennium Ring!  
  
Tiereana: What the.  
  
Bakura: Not this again. *glances at Tiereana and then sighs and grabs her by the arm running away with her*  
  
Tiereana: *gasps with a look of surprise as her arm is grabbed and he runs away with her. She then gets her normal look back* Unhand me! I can run on my own!!  
  
Bakura: Then I suggest you do that. * He says this as he quickly turns a corner into an ally way. *  
  
Tiereana: *sighs as he is still holding onto her arm. She then keeps running along with him and then she is jolted as he quickly turns the corner*  
  
Bakura: *hides into the shadows as the guards go by the ally *  
  
Captain of the Guard: *looks around* Men! Split up and search everywhere for them. That girl seems familiar too.  
  
Tiereana: *blinks and then in a quiet voice* What are you thinking doing that?!  
  
Bakura: I was thinking of survival..Do you know what will happen if I am caught?  
  
Tiereana: *shakes her head * what then?  
  
Bakura: They will seal me up into this thing. *He points to the Millennium Ring* Then I will lose most of my memory..Although. I can out run the idiots.  
  
Tiereana: *sighs and shakes her head slumping down into a sitting position next to the wall*  
  
Bakura: *looks at her* I'm willing to risk anything for the rest of the items..If you want to, you can help me get them.  
  
Tiereana: *looks up at him sighing as she liked him.though hid it well. She then thought to herself that this would be good for her to get to know him better and be around him more. Even though. She didn't know anything about these so-called "Millennium Items" * I'll do it.  
  
Bakura: Good then. There are two sets of items. One is the regular ones. There are seven regulars. The Millennium Puzzle, The Millennium Rod, The Millennium Necklace, The Millennium Scale, The Millennium Key, The Millennium Eye, and lastly The Millennium Ring. *He points to the strange golden thing that did resemble a ring shape on the lace around his neck* and the others are weaker versions of those.except one. It is called the Millennium Medallion. It is said who ever gets their hands on it is granted with great power and has the ability to use the same powers of the regular Millennium Items as well as a few other powers.  
  
Tiereana: *Tiereana listens to him talk about the items transfixed on the subject. Especially about the Millennium Medallion. She wondered if there really was such an item that could wield that much force. It seemed almost too unreal to be true. She thought that it just couldn't be true, but she then thought, "The only way to find out is to go with him." *  
  
Bakura: For now, we are going after the Millennium Medallion. It has no owner as of yet, but soon. It will be ours. *He smiles evilly at the thought of the power and also the beautiful Tiereana at his side all the way. He looked into her deep blood red colored eyes and around at the midnight black hair also examining around her almost snow white skin*  
  
Tiereana: *glances to the sky not knowing if this was right or wrong, but she felt as though it was her destiny to have this to happen. Almost like she was born for this moment * Yes. I suppose it will be.  
  
Bakura: *laughs and then smiles * We leave at midnight. *He then reaches out his hand and touches her cheek feeling the soft warmth * Can I rely on you?  
  
Tiereana: *smiles and closes her eyes forgetting everything of right or wrong for the moment * Yes. You can. I will do my best to help. *She tilts her head upwards and then opens her eyes staring into his eyes *  
  
Bakura: *smiles* Good. *He lets go from the barrier of coldness that surrounds his personality leaning towards her face kissing her on the lips lightly but holding the kiss there for a minute or so *  
  
Tiereana: *a look of surprise goes on her face as he did this. She then smiles and lays her head on his chest leaning on him*  
  
Bakura: *smiles too leaning his head onto her head hugging her still in the darkness of the ally. *  
  
Tiereana: *nuzzles him as a small tear trails down her cheek*  
  
Bakura: We better get back to my place. *they walk off to his little hide out.even though it was a bit dirty it still was a good place to sleep. *  
  
Tiereana: *Tiereana smiles as they walk along he had his arm around her as they walked *  
  
They both had come into the place Bakura lived and they wandered off to the bed enjoying the rest of the afternoon in each other's company. Tiereana falls asleep as Bakura stays by her side hugging her closing his eyes but not sleeping yet. Tiereana drifts into her dreams after a while.  
  
~~~~~~~Dream of a girl not too far off ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ariel, a young girl now 5 ((Mind you this fic tends to shift through time. It appears at different parts of people's lives.)) with long copper red hair and bright happy light blue eyes that seem to light up people's life. She wears an orange shirt with a little gray cat on it that looks on the picture like it was slipping off of it. She also had blue jeans and seemed unusually short. She sat on the deck of a house looking out from the rails surrounding it. A small kitten comes out next to her.  
  
Ariel: I'm leaving soon.from all of this. Mr. Cat.or are you a Mrs.? O.o;  
  
Cat: Mrow? O_O;  
  
Ariel: *blinks and then looks up at the sky. She falls over as she sees Tiereana floating there * Scary lady!!! *she then gets scrambles around getting up and the cat runs away hissing. Ariel runs away as quickly as she can to the door but then trips over right when she is a few feet away from the door. * Ow.  
  
Tiereana: Hm? *Tilts her head and then floats behind her landing. * Strange kid. Wonder what kind of dream this is?  
  
Ariel: *looks back behind her and then puts her arms up in front of her face * Back! Back I say! *She then looks around *  
  
Tiereana: Well well. Scared of me? What's your problem?  
  
Ariel: Uh.. My mom told me never to talk to strange scary entities from other dimensions. *Blinks*  
  
???: Wake up. Hey. Wake up now!  
  
Tiereana: *back at Bakura's place she opens her eyes sleepily and then looks up at him. She blinks thinking, "So it was only a dream." *  
  
Bakura: It's midnight now.we have to go. Do you remember?  
  
Tiereana: *sits up pulling the covers over her upper body* Yes. I remember.  
  
Bakura: Okay. I'll be waiting for you. If you don't come I will have to leave you behind. *He steps out of the room and waits for her to come outside. *  
  
Tiereana: *nods and then gets up looking around for her clothes. She gets on the pitch-black leather outfit that she usually wears. She then slips on her knee high black combat boots. She gets her whip and then looks at it in her hands* Tonight is the night. That everything changes. I can feel it. *Tiereana puts the whip in a place coiled up at her side. She walks outside to where Bakura is waiting for her* Hello.  
  
Bakura: Okay.Follow me! *He starts to run quickly off towards the place where they held the Millennium Medallion soon to be his, or so he thought. *  
  
Tiereana: *she follows him to the best of her ability keeping up with his strides with her quickly moving feet. *  
  
Bakura: *they arrive at a place that seems to be one big temple they stare at it for a second. The temple had many decorations around it and statues lining around the walls. There was a light inside of the building, which seem to make them think that they were expecting them. * This is the place. This is the place of the alternate Millennium Items. There should only be the Millennium Medallion left though. Let's proceed.  
  
Tiereana: *nods and then walks along beside him towards the temple. *  
  
Bakura: *they arrive inside of the temple. It looked like a normal temple, but the pictures along the walls described the different items and about the monsters. * This is just the first chamber of this place. There is a hidden passage around here. Hmm. * he feels along the wall and then gets to a certain picture with a circle with wings. He presses it in and some stairs fall into place on the floor behind him. *  
  
Tiereana: *looks at the different pictures and inscriptions reading through them she then comes on one with an angel on it. It was a woman that seemed to resemble Tiereana a little except she had 6 white wings and a golden yellow dress. * Wing.weaver.Wingweaver. *She read on it. * I wonder.  
  
Bakura: Come on! *He stares at her * we don't have time to read through all the walls.  
  
Tiereana: *Tiereana nods and then follows him quickly down the steps, as she might have wasted too much time already. * I'm coming. *They go through a narrow passage way and step down onto a snake trap. * Ah!  
  
Bakura: We must stay calm.  
  
Tiereana: *shakes her head and gets out her whip as one of the snakes sit up and hiss. *  
  
Bakura: *stares at them all.in all there were 3 of them. *  
  
Tiereana: * Pulls back her arm with the whip in it and then strikes out at them * Go now!  
  
Bakura: *nods and runs through the path that she had made. *  
  
Tiereana: *whips the rest of them and then jumps through to the next chamber *  
  
Bakura: *they come into a chamber where there is a long flight of stairs going up to a golden medallion floating all on it's own over a stone pedestal which was decorated elegantly. * There it is. At last. I have come this far, for a long time I wanted to get to this.  
  
Tiereana: This was way too easy.  
  
Bakura: *he smirks and then walks up the steps getting up to the medallion and he then reaches out to grab it but then is shocked backwards from it's power. The medallion had attacked him. * What?! These aren't supposed to do that. What's wrong with this thing?  
  
Tiereana: *Watches him as he had got shocked by the medallion. She blinked and then yelled* I don't know! Maybe it's just something that it does!  
  
Bakura: *thinks to himself for a second. He then shakes his head and tries to reach out again he gets an even stronger shock through his body. * Ahhhhhh!!! *he falls over due to the shock of destructive energy. *  
  
Tiereana: Bakura!!! *she races up there and sits down quickly looking around his body. She then gets him into her lap hugging him. * Bakura.you'll be okay. *she looks up at the medallion and hears something say, "Come." * What? *she gets up and looks at the medallion curiously as it shine. It seemed so beautiful to her she then lifted her hand and reluctantly touched it closing her eyes and looking away* Hm? *She opens one eye looking at the medallion and her hand. She hadn't been shocked back. * Wow. *she then glanced around the medallion and smiled picking it up and looking at it glow in her hands. She felt its power. She felt the warmth that seemed to emanate from it too. The circle in the middle of it opened up like a golden eye and then stayed like that. It now had the symbol of the millennium items. * Wow.. *the medallion reacts to her energy and then it spins in her hand lighting up the whole room as it did so. * What in the world?! * It then melds into Tiereana's body and then comes back up phasing through her chest with a lace going around her neck. *  
  
Bakura: *He shifts then tries to get up as he opens up his eyes he sees the phenomena that just happened in the room. He blinks and then slowly gets up looking at Tiereana a bit angry that it wasn't him that got the medallion* Hm.  
  
Tiereana: *she glances back at Bakura and then smiles at him* I'm glad that you are okay. *she turns quickly along with the medallion swinging with her as well. It was still glowing too. *  
  
Bakura: Such.such power. I never thought though that it would be you to get it. It's a shame.  
  
Tiereana: *frowns* What do you mean a shame?!  
  
Bakura: *He looks away from her and says. * Nothing.. *He then gets up staring at her from were he was. He sighs* Come on.. Let's get out of here.  
  
Tiereana: *she nods then follows him outside from the passage way that they came*  
  
Bakura: *he looks around outside and then yawns a little stretching * Hmm..  
  
Tiereana: Well.I'm getting back to the hide out. Kay?  
  
Bakura: I'm coming too.after all, it is my hide out. *He chuckles *  
  
Tiereana: *She laughs along with him and then nods her head walking off with him *  
  
Bakura: It seems that a lot has happened since I met you.  
  
Tiereana: Yeah. Trouble just follows me wherever I go. *She laughs at her comment*  
  
Bakura: It seems that is so. *They arrive at Bakura's place *  
  
Tiereana: *She stretches and then lies down onto some sheets. She looks up at Bakura and smiles lovingly in a way. She then closes her eyes. * Night my love.  
  
Bakura: Good night. *He walks off and then lays down on one of the other sheets. He then sighs and looks up at the ceiling thinking to himself a little of what had happened. He closes his eyes and smirks wondering "What next? " *  
  
~~~ The next day.aren't you happy? O.o; ~~~~~  
  
Bakura: *He rolls over and then twitches slightly. He has a strange grin on his face as he twitches. He then opens his eyes slowly expecting to still be inside of the place they were in before, but they weren't they were inside of a dungeon looking place. He blinked and then quickly got up. * Damn.. I wonder who showed them were I was. *He looked around the room suspecting something big was happening now as they were here. He kneeled down and then moved one of the stones inside of the dungeon. He looked back at Tiereana whom was still asleep he sighed and then moved her to outside and then left her out there figuring that she'll be able to defend herself and then he ran away through the halls. *  
  
Tiereana: *after a minute she woke up and then looked around. She widened her eyes knowing that she was not were she was when she went to sleep. She looked around for Bakura, but he was not to be found anywhere near her. She sighed and then got up slowly. She then realized that she didn't have her whip or anything with her. She calmed down and activated the dark armblades* I'll just have to do this on my own. *she starts to walk out of the place then traveling up some stone stairs to the door * Grrr.*she then slices the door in half, stepping over the broken wood. She glances around the room she was in once she got into the main place they were holding her and Bakura. She sighs and shakes her head *  
  
Guard: Hey! You there!! You have the Millennium Medallion!  
  
Tiereana: Course I do.is that bad?  
  
Guard: You're the one who stole that! Get her! *The rest of the guards run at her*  
  
Tiereana: I don't have time to mess with you weirdoes. *She then trips one of them and runs away into one of the passageways turning the corner and hiding in the shadows. *  
  
Woman in a red cloak: Hey..over here. *She signals to Tiereana to follow her * you can trust me.  
  
Tiereana: Who are you? *She says as she follows after the mysterious woman *  
  
Woman in a red cloak: *she keeps running and then stops at a door and says * Don't worry about that.let's just say that I'm a friend here for your help.. *Tiereana sees a slight smile from the woman as the woman inserts something into the door and turns it slowly opening the stone door opening up to a large chamber * You stay in the shadows.and you won't get caught. Now remember, there is an important game going on as well.  
  
Tiereana: What game? What's it called?  
  
Woman in a red cloak: Oh.You doesn't have to know. You just have to hide. Now go!  
  
Tiereana: *Tiereana nods and then runs through into the shadow of a column near the back of the room. She looks around and then she sees Yami and another strange person dueling. She blinks trying to listen in on it, but she couldn't hear anything at all. She turned around and then sat down against the wall looking down. She saw a great burst of light and then looked up seeing that the people were doing a strange ritual. The strange people in the black cloaks. She jumped up and went over to the column watching. She blinked and then got pushed out into the open of the room onto her knees. Whoever had pushed her, pushed her hard out there. She looked up seeing only a golden staff where the other person was standing. She then looked up at Yami with tears in her eyes. He was disappearing. * Yami..No!! Please, don't go!  
  
Yami: I'm so sorry that you have to watch all this. I. *he looked over at the medallion that she had and then closed eyes as his legs disappeared into a golden puzzle that was with him. He opened his eyes as the guards from before came through and grabbed Tiereana by the arms *  
  
Tiereana: Noo! Let go! *She struggled trying to get free she cries as she struggles more being strapped down to a stone slab. A few of the people in black cloaks came over to her and started to chant. * No.please, don't end it this way! Leave me alone!! Leave.*she looks at her feet as they start to disappear into the medallion. She looked over at the slab next to her. She cried more knowing who it was. It was Bakura, she cried looking at him. She couldn't believe this what really happening. He had disappeared all the way up to his stomach*  
  
Bakura: I'm so sorry.I.I.. *He looks away. * I...I'm going to come back.*He felt so much hate for that pharaoh. He did this. He was responsible for everything that was happening now* I will get my..re..*he disappears into the Ring leaving only the Millennium Ring shimmering there*  
  
Tiereana: Nooooo!!! *She looks over at Yami as he is up to his upper torso* somebody.please stop this.  
  
Yami: I'm..I'm sorry..This..*he disappears up to his neck and the looks over at her with a sad look and tears in his eyes then looking at the woman in the red cloak who also was disappearing almost completely into a strange item* No..this..I don't know what to say anymore.. *he goes silent as he totally disappears into the Puzzle*  
  
Tiereana: No!!! *she cries more as she disappears more and more until she disappears completely into the Medallion*  
  
~~~~~ 2,000 and or something years later. O.o; It's so sad. ~~~~~~~  
  
Tiereana: *she's floating in a black darkness that seems like it goes on forever. She can't remember though if she ever did anything before she went to sleep. She can't remember anything or anyone. She has no more tears to cry. Her personality has gone dark somewhat. She doesn't know how much longer she can stay here. Is she going insane? She had lost everything and everybody that she's ever known.*  
  
Strange voice: Wake up.  
  
Tiereana: *she opens the blood red eyes of hers. She opens them only slightly though, with an empty look in them. She was on the verge of giving up on life and now someone dares say something to her..why can't they just leave?.wait.no.don't. who is that? Who wakes her.*  
  
Strange voice: *he steps out from the darkness wearing a red suit. He had long silver hair and one of his eyes was hidden behind his hair.although Tiereana sensed something from it. A Millennium Item.* I see you have quite the troubled mind. Well, to answer your question I am Pegasus.  
  
Tiereana: *she shifts phasing in and out then going into focus standing strait up with her long midnight black hair falling behind her. She looks at him as though struggling for a voice to speak with. She wishes she could.she tries. Had I forgotten how? How could I? * Why...are.you..here?  
  
Pegasus: Hm..strange that you'd have so much trouble talking. I have a favor to ask of you.  
  
Tiereana: How are...you here? Who..am I? What? What am I? Please help. I..I don't remember. How can you just come here and ask that? It's been so long.So long since I last was awake. It..It's cold. It's really cold. I can't.I don't.I don't know if I can help. *she shakes her head and puts a hand on her head then looks at her hand feeling so much pain around herself. She can't understand why this is happening. She remembers.someone...No..Many? How. Where is she? *  
  
Pegasus: I can't answer all of your questions. I'm able to be here because. *he pulls back the hair covering his other eye revealing his Millennium Eye.* This is a very important favor that I ask of you. I want your help to get a girl..Not just any girl. She's a very special one. She has the ability to revive in the dimension that I come from. She's in another dimension though.and I want you to challenge her to a game of chess. Her name is Ariel.  
  
Tiereana: *She turns to Pegasus wondering what he was talking about.wait.Ariel. It sounds so familiar. So familiar.Maybe she saw her? She shook her head. * Okay..I'll do it.  
  
Pegasus: Good.  
  
Tiereana: On one condition. *She smirks looking at him*  
  
Pegasus: Oh? And what is that?  
  
Tiereana: You shut your big trap and leave me alone forever. That way, I don't have to listen to your friggin annoying voice any more.  
  
Pegasus: *He smiles closing his eyes and shrugging saying sarcastically* Oh, that hurts sooo much. *he then looks at her. * Okay then. Just get me the girl.  
  
Tiereana: Hmm. *she thinks to her self for a while then looks up at him. *  
  
Pegasus: Let's begin this. *The Millennium Eye that he has glows and then Tiereana starts to disappear again*  
  
Tiereana: What the?! *she looks around herself as the room fades away and she is now in a strange room with a glass ceiling and the wall in front of her was glass as well..or seemed to be * What.Is this? *she looks up seeing Earth.was it the same place she came from? Was it the place she'd find "Ariel"?* Great. *she is sent through the glass and is hurtling through space towards a strange house. She tries to cover her face, but when she uncovers her face she is sitting in a chair and is now younger. She glances as the doors swing open of the bar/café. She blinks staring at the young 5 or 4 year-old girl. The girl had long copper-red hair and light blue eyes and she seemed very curious about everything around her.* Humph. *She looks away from her looking at the chessboard.now all of a sudden knowing how to play that game now. *  
  
Ariel: *she wanders over to Tiereana smiling and then tilts her head looking at her and then at the chessboard and back. She then sat in front of Tiereana.*  
  
Tiereana: Yes? What is it you want?  
  
Ariel: Can I play with you? My name is Ariel. What's yours?  
  
Tiereana: I already know your name and names are not of importance to me. Just think of me as your other half. Your dark if you will. *she didn't know why she said that last part.but Ariel really seemed like her other half at the same time though.*  
  
Ariel: Okay scary lady! =P *she grinned happily as she said that*  
  
Tiereana: Humph. So ignorant and naïve. Okay. Let's play chess then. If I win you get sent to the shadow realm. *she didn't really remember too much about Pegasus and she was remembering a little now.somehow being near Ariel helped her remember a bit about herself. She didn't know what she was doing anymore.*  
  
Ariel: Yay!! Sounds like fun! What's a shadow realm? =P  
  
Tiereana: *she shook her head and sighed from Ariel's response. How could anybody that stupid win this? *  
  
Ariel: *after a while of playing she started to win and eventually did. *  
  
Tiereana: No, how could I lose to a fool like you. This isn't possible!  
  
Ariel: Hay! I won! Now how did I do that?  
  
Tiereana: Oh I'll make you pay for that! *She extends her demon wings as not noticing the rest of the people in the room.she hears the scream and then looks around. *  
  
Ariel: Mom! I'm coming don't you worry! *She runs away after that*  
  
Tiereana: *she watches as everything fades away from her leaving Ariel inside of the mist and dark* Hm? What's happening? *At first she doesn't hear anything and she slumps down to the ground looking at her boots*  
  
Pegasus: You failed!  
  
Tiereana: *She looks up and then around. She sighs and then nods. * Yeah.I know. I don't know how or why she won that.  
  
Pegasus: You lost to a mere child?!  
  
Tiereana: *She looks back down at her boots with a glare and says nothing at all *  
  
Pegasus: You'll just have to get punished for your failure.  
  
Tiereana: I don't think so.you see, I'm not a child. I don't need your punishment. In fact, I don't need you. You're the one who came after me.. So now, you get your punishment.  
  
Pegasus: What?  
  
Tiereana: *she laughs* Didn't you know about the Millennium Medallion?  
  
Pegasus: Hm?  
  
Tiereana: *she closes her eyes and then focuses her thoughts into the medallion gathering energy and glowing. She then tilts her head up and then opens her eyes smiling then releasing a large glowing rope-like energy from herself that hits Pegasus in the Millennium Eye and goes through him. The thing she released stays there and then starts to absorb some of the power as he freaks out from what she did*  
  
Pegasus: I have to get out! Let me out! Ah! *He struggles and then with the power he has left he goes back to his dimension. *  
  
Tiereana: Fool.At least I have some of his power. Hahahahaha.  
  
Voice: Sleep again..*the voice then starts to chant in Egyptian as Tiereana falls down*  
  
Tiereana: No.Stop.*she then closes her eyes and gets knocked out*  
  
Voice: Don't worry. You'll make it to the other dimension now. Now, your fate plays it's self out. Go.  
  
*Meanwhile the medallion is falling through a strange tunnel of light, it then falls through a hole inside of time. It falls through the sky shimmering every now and then. *  
  
Ariel: *is now 12* Doot dee doot doo. ^^ *skips along* Hm? *she looks up at the medallion falling through the sky* What in the world?.. *the medallion falls faster coming towards her now * Oooo. *the medallion then hits Ariel in the forehead making her fall over * Owww!! X_x; *She then gets up and shakes her head * Gad Dammit!!! ... What was that? *she then looks down and smiles * Oh! It's so pretty! ^__^ *she bends down and picks up the golden medallion admiring it. She then puts it on and jumps up a couple times. Ariel then turns around and then walks off with it not realizing what she really had. * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~ Ariel Hayes: Mrow! And here is the song Bring me to Life by Evanescence that reminds me of my darkside and Dark Bakura. =3  
  
Warren: Ariel Hayes does not own this song.  
  
Tiereana: How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb? Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Dark Bakura: Wake me up!  
  
Tiereana: Wake me up inside!  
  
Dark Bakura: I can't wake up!  
  
Tiereana: Wake me up inside!  
  
Dark Bakura: Save me!  
  
Tiereana: Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Dark Bakura: Wake me up!  
  
Tiereana: Bid my blood to run.  
  
Dark Bakura: I can't wake up.  
  
Tiereana: Before I come undone.  
  
Dark Bakura: Save me.  
  
Tiereana: Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Tiereana: Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life.  
  
Dark Bakura: Wake me up!  
  
Tiereana: Wake me up inside!  
  
Dark Bakura: I can't wake up.  
  
Tiereana: Wake me up inside  
  
Dark Bakura: Save me!  
  
Tiereana: Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Dark Bakura: Wake me up!  
  
Tiereana: bid my blood to run.  
  
Dark Bakura: I can't wake up.  
  
Tiereana: Before I come undone.  
  
Dark Bakura: Save me.  
  
Tiereana: save me from the nothing I've become!  
  
Dark Bakura: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.  
  
Tiereana: Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling, only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Dark Bakura: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.  
  
Tiereana: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Dark Bakura: Without a thought without a voice without a soul, don't let me die here, there must be something more.  
  
Tiereana: Bring me to life!  
  
Dark Bakura: Wake me up!  
  
Tiereana: Wake me up inside!  
  
Dark Bakura: I can't wake up!  
  
Tiereana: Wake me up inside.  
  
Dark Bakura: Save me!  
  
Tiereana: Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Dark Bakura: Wake me up!  
  
Tiereana: Bid my blood to run.  
  
Dark Bakura: I can't wake up.  
  
Tiereana: Before I come undone.  
  
Dark Bakura: Save me.  
  
Tiereana: Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Tiereana: Bring me to life Dark Bakura: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside Tiereana: Bring me to life! 


End file.
